A Piece Of Hand
by g-c-a-w
Summary: Whatever Happens, We'll Always Be Holding Hands" Bella x Edward A bit OOC


**A Piece Of Hand**

" _**Whatever happens, we'll always be holding hands "**_

* * *

It was morning. The proof was the sunlight that shone through the window of a bedroom beautifully. Inside of that bedroom lies a woman around her 30s, she was sleeping peacefully with her beloved husband next to her, sitting there, watching his dearest wife. The man was gorgeous, with bronze tousled hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

While the woman was a beautiful brunette. Her wavy hair looked dazzling under the sunshine. She was absolutely timeless and so perfect on the man's eyes. He waited for his wife to opened her mesmerizing brown eyes while he walked down the memory lane. Remembering the time when they first met, finding out that they liked each other, fall in love, and marriage.

They are not blessed by a child and the woman cursed herself for that. She cursed the fact that she cannot gave birth to the child of her husband but her husband does not mind that at all, as long as they're together, her husband is content. There was also time, the time when the wife started to worry and questioned her husband's loyalty, she is afraid that her husband will find another woman who can gave birth to his child. When that feeling resurface, she will always hold his hands lovingly and tightly, like the man could dissapeared any second if she let go. The man will always smile at his wife and did the same thing as his wife. The couple will and always hold each other hands, wherever and anywhere they go.

It was nostalgic for the man as he remembered those time. And he can't help but wonder that time moved so fast, their life seem so transcended. He kept walking down the memory lane, occasionally smiling at a certain memory. But his wife, is still there, on the bed. He at first was hesitant to wake his wife but after contemplanting it, he rose from his chair about to wake his wife up. He held her hand lovingly but realize that her hand was freezing cold. He panicked and noticed that she wasn't breathing, his panicked doubled. He tried to wake his wife up by shaking her gently and lightly. But she just layed there without any reaction whatsoever.

After a various attempt, he realize that he had lost the love of his life, his soulmate, his puzzle piece that made him complete. Without her, he realized that it was meaningless to even breath or stood upon the earth.

His life revolved around his wife, he knew that but to loose his wife so fast, its like he had been stabbed in the heart. He cried, cried, and cried for seemed like hours. He calmed down for awhile but when he looked at his soulless wife he began to cry again.

He knew that he had to get help, his wife needed to be burried and placed on a coffin. He have to be strong for the both of them. He planned to go to his parent's house, to asked for help. As he was about to go, he felt helpless and empty without his wife by his side. He then went to the basement and took out an electric chainsaw. He returned to his bedroom with the electric chainsaw and turned it 'on'. He cut-off his wife's arm, right on the elbow. He then held his wife's hand and said, "Love, we're going to my parent's house". He then proceeded on leaving his house while still holding his wife's hand.

He arrived at his parent's house and rang the doorbell. As the door opened, his mother emerged with a happy and loving smile. But then she realized what her son was holding, her happy and loving face now etched in fear and confusion. She screamed loudly, making her husband to approached her worriedly. She passed out in her husband's arms after she had screamed. Her husband looked to the source of his wife's problem, it was his son standing on the porch while holding a hand. But his son soon after that followed his mother as he passed out on the porch of his parent's house.

When he came to he was in the police station. Unknowingly to him, someone he had passed along the way to his parent's house earlier, told the police about a man carrying a woman's arm. He was being questioned by police but reporters also. The police have checked his house and found a woman whose arm is missing. The police of course accused him of murdering his wife by cutting-off her arm till she died, because of blood lost. But he objected that claim.

"I didn't kill her!I just needed to go to my parent's house to asked for help!!"

"But why don't you go by yourself?" the police asked as he typed on his computer about the supposed suspect's claims.

"I…can't" he paused, his face showed deep sadness "I'm used to go everywhere and anywhere with my wife. It felt wrong without her by my side. And carrying her body would be a bit weird so I took her hand instead" he said as tears flowed down his beautiful face.

Murmurs were every where, the reporter felt sad for the woman because she has married a crazy person but his family watched him with an understanding expression on their faces.

A police entered the room while carrying the otopsi report. But a little girl beat the police men, and asked curiously.

"Uncle, why did you cut-off auntie's arm?"

Every reporter turned their attention to the little girl, bringing the microphone and camera near the little girl. The little girl was his niece and the smallest out of his other nieces.

"I didn't cut-off her arm before she died. I will never do that. I love your aunt very much. I cut-off her arm after she is already dead"

"Why did you have to cut it off, uncle?" she questioned innocently

"Because my dear niece. I cannot live without her. She's my life and I don't know what I will do now that she is gone. I see myself as a dead man now, because I lost my heart" he answered sadly.

"How can you lost your heart, uncle?"

"Because I left it with your aunt, I gave my heart to her, the first time that I confessed to her"

"About the hand, uncle?"

"I took her hand with me because I need strength from the woman that I love. I want to hold her hand in order for me to be strong to face anything on my path"

The room grew silent as he said to heartfelt words. No one is speaking, only the typing machine's sound filled the now silent room, not even the 'click' of the camera could be heard. His niece watched him intently, then gave him a smile.

"If I have a husband in the future, I want him to be just like you, uncle" she said happily.

Then, we could hear everyone's whispering in their heart,

'Yeah, I want my husband to cut-off my arm aswell'.

* * *

_**"Death can not stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while."**_

-Princess Bride

* * *

** Review Please!!**

**Oh and so sorry if my grammar sucks**

**And If its confusing please PM me or write it on the review **

**XDXDThankiesXDXD**


End file.
